moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Assault of Dandred's Fold
The '''Assault of Dandred's Fold '''was a massacre of a battle between the Grand Alliance Alteraci forces, and turncoat Alterac Syndicate. Preface The Alteraci forces began plotting a siege against Dandred's Fold. Due to the massive amounts of Forsaken that were entrenched in areas in Hillsbrad, the prospect of taking farmland south without a Grand Alliance supported army was grim, and the casualties too high. The Kingdom of Alterac would require food to keep bellies full for her men-at-arms to gain the most strength, for it was all needed for the brutal campaign. The City State of Alterac used Fenris Isle as a proxy to launch their vessels of rowboats, supplied to them by Grand Alliance inhabitants that occupied Fenris Isle. They launched in the darkness of night to hide their boats from being visible, and to easily take out Syndicate, as the torches they carried as late night sentries gave their positions away. Battle The battle started with stealth, with the rangers and archers of the City State, tagging along side Scouts and the few assassins of their ranks, quietly slipping blade into their necks, or firing arrows with a soft hum of draw string as it was released. The Alteraci were able to make it near Dandred's Fold, ghosting to hug the hills that surround Dandred's Fold. Quietly, they marched upon Dandred's Fold, quitely slaughtering Syndicate brigands until a cry went out to all the Syndicate at Dandred's, the alarms raised, as an Alteraci bowman wounded him in his shoulder as he slept on watch. Peasants quickly gathered to their shacks and farming huts, grabbing scythes, rakes, pitchforks, and anything else that could be used as a weapon. The Alteraci rushed out to meet them, the Syndicate thugs sleeping in the small Manor rallying to attack the Alteraci forced under the Grand Alliance. Many peasants were slaughtered, but many more remained; this was, after all, one of the largest Syndicate plantations, and lumberjacking areas, which was the original point of the assault. The main Syndicate forces clashed with the Alteraci, the Alteraci unwavering in resolve, quickly dispersing of infantryman, magi, and ranged man alike. Inside was presumed to be a notorious Syndicate Magi that ran the Syndicate of the Hillsbrad Foothills, known as Baron Blacksorrow, a dark, fel using magi who was a stout follower of Aiden Perenolde, and then Aliden Perenolde while he reigned as Prince of Alterac, and leader of the Syndicate. The Alteraci were able to bust through the door of the Manor, scouring the Manor, slaying all in their wake, cutting bloody swathes through the Syndicate forces. The Baron, however, had left hours before, his whereabouts unknown. He was presumed to have traveled to Durnholde Keep to watch over the operations close to Arathor, due to the Second Arathi Civil War that was coming to an end at the time. When the Alteraci forces exited the Manor, many Syndicate peasants that were gallent enough, if not simply daft, had gathered catapults that were confiscated for Syndicate use, and were found around the Uplands and some protecting Dandred's Fold. Their lack of knowledge in catapults and lack of ammunition had them loading the fruits and vegtables that they farmed, which were in storage rooms. Watermelons pelted the Alteraci, and, with their weight, and the force of the catapult, they were proving quite deadly. The mocking laughter of the Alteraci cut to a halt as those without helmets that were struck on the head were given deathly blows, and those that wore helmets had their helmets squeeze against their heads, helmet ruined, most ending up concussed. The Alteraci charged at the catapults, regrets of not carrying a small group of horses forming in their hearts. The catapults pelted many Alteraci, but the number of Alteraci that died was miniscule. As the Alteraci charged near, some brave peasants gathered their ill-equipped comrades, and charged at the Alteraci to be cut down, loyal to Perenolde until the last. Many, however, fearing for their lives, finally being afraid instead of the one fearing by means of robbing, kneeled and fell before the Alteraci, beggings for mercy. The Duke spared their lives, pardoning them from the ancient Alteraci Code which should have saw them put to the sword. They were now peasants of Alterac, to work for their freedom as Sklaves, as the Alteraci Code stated. This would form a rebuilding and resource gathering force for later use. Outcome The Alteraci triumphed over the Syndicate. They would then plot to reach Durnholde to kill the Baron, which would spread disorganization to any Syndicate in Hillsbrad that lived after the Alteraci of the Grand Alliance were through with campaigning in the foothills. The peasant force would work at Dandred's Fold, providing necessary resources to the war effort for Alterac, and a capable rebuilding force that would assist in projects of the future such as repairing Purgation Isle to be fortified and rebuilding Strahnbrad to make it a vibrant, thriving trade center and urban town. Category:Events Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:City State of Alterac Category:Alterac Syndicate Category:Battles Category:Conquest of Alterac